mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Muguruma Kensei
Tier: 7-E Name: Muguruma Kensei Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Classification: Shinigami, Visored, Captain of the 9th Division Age: Unknown (at least over 100 years old) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (could blow off Hollowfied Ichigo's arm) | Possibly Town level | Possibly Town level Range: Average human melee range, several meters with his Shikai Speed: Hypersonic+, higher with Hollow Mask on Durability: Possibly Town level Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman+ Striking Power: Class K+ with Bankai-enhanced punches Stamina: High Standard Equipment: His Zanpakutō, Tachikaze Intelligence: A very perceptive fighter despite his short-tempered nature, quite skilled in hand-to-hand combat Weakness: Hollow Mask lasts only a few minutes when worn Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Pseudo-Flight -Adept Swordsmanship -Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant -The ability to use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu (used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities) -The ability to use Shikai and Bankai (upgrades that increase his Reiatsu) -Wind Manipulation (Low-level) -Can fire blades of air -Can release an explosive blast from his Shikai -Can throw punches imbued with explosive power on his Bankai -Can change the shape of his knuckles in his Bankai -Power Augmentation (while wearing Hollow Mask) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Zanjutsu' (Art of the Sword): The fighting style for the Zanpakutō, (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. '-Hakuda' (Hand-to-Hand Combat): A close-combat martial art of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only ones body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. : ⦁'Sandbag Beat': A technique where Kensei delivers multiple strikes in extremely rapid succession, causing aggravated damage to a target. ⦁'Shunpo' (Flash Step): A movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. '-Tachikaze' (Earth-Severing Wind): This is the name of his Zanpakutō. A Zanpakutō (Soul-Cutter Blade) is the trademark weapon of the Shinigami, capable of cutting spiritual bodies. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the sword is a reflection of a Shinigami's soul and power, and is a sentient being itself. When sealed, Tachikaze takes the form of a wakizashi. : ⦁'Shikai' (Initial Release): The second form (or first "upgraded" form) available to a Zanpakutō. Kensei's Shikai is triggered by the command Blow it Away. When Tachikaze is released, air currents swirl around Kensei before enveloping Tachikaze, which transforms into a combat knife with a bronze guard. Kensei can use Tachikaze to manipulate wind and energy.The true power of Tachikaze lies in its ability to cause the path of its slashes to explode. :: '-Air Blades': By slashing at the air, Kensei can release multiple blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance before exploding and causing devastating damage. They are extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces. :: ⦁'Bakudantsuki' (Bomb Thrust): Kensei charges Tachikaze with Reiryoku until it takes the shape of a glowing orb, which he fires as an energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, blowing off the arm of Ichigo's Hollowfied form. He later uses it to destroy a Gillian simply by using the ability while impaling the mask of the Hollow with the blade of Tachikaze, which caused the head of the Gillian to blow up. : ⦁'Bankai: Tekken Tachikaze' (Iron Fist Severing Wind):The Bankai (Final Release) is the second and final upgraded form of a Zanpakutō. Upon activation, an explosion of wind erupts around Kensei, and when it disperses, Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades which Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wrap around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders. : '-Bankai Special Ability': Tekken Tachikaze focuses all of its Shikai form's destructive power into its knuckle blades. As a result, Kensei's punches release immense explosive force on impact. This explosive power continues to assault his opponent endlessly as long as his fist remains in contact with his opponent. When using this ability, Kensei can change its knuckle blades into brass knuckles, as well as spiked gauntlets. ▪Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard, with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head, as well as his ears. : '-Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Kensei's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, durability and speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ' ' Key: Shikai | Bankai | Hollow Mask Category:Bleach Category:Characters